The Beautiful Aroma Of Happiness
by DarkHellia77
Summary: After Sky lies to Bloom, she is depressed. Stella tries to cheer her up. However, a certain nature-lover will get rid of Bloom's broken heart. Rated M. Read at your own risk.
1. Healing Bloom's Heart

Bloom was crying in her room. She was still shocked that Brandon a.k.a. Prince Sky had

lied about his identity. Bloom thought to herself, "I'm done with boys. I'm sticking with

bunnies." She hugged her pet bunny, Kiko. No matter how much she tried the hide the

pain, Bloom kept on feeling depressed. Stella walked into her room. She exclaimed,

"Good morning, Bloom! Rise and shine like the morning sun!" She separated the

curtains, so the sunlight could reach Bloom's face. She yelled, "Stella, that's really

bright! Why are you being so positive?" Stella explained, "Bloom, you need to stop being

so sad. Those tears are ruining the beauty of your face. Luckily, I know how to cheer you

up!" Bloom replied, "Stella, how can I be cheerful? I can't forgive Sky, and I probably

can't trust him. You probably can't trust Brandon." Stella said, "Bloom, it's not good to

have negative energy. A little bit won't do much, but a lot of it can change you. Anyway,

we're going shopping. Some stylish clothes might take your mind off this. I'm going to

get my wallet." Stella left the room. Bloom watched her leave. She thought to herself,

"Stella always has a solution." Then, Flora came in. She asked, "Are you okay, Bloom?"

She replied, "I'm still hurting from what Prince Sky did to me." Flora explained, "I don't

know how it feels to have a broken heart, but I brought you some tea. It clears my head."

She handed the tea to Bloom. She drank it, but she still felt miserable. Then, she looked

into Flora's eyes. She had never noticed before, but Flora had really pretty eyes. Bloom

hugged Flora. Her skin was really smooth. Flora whispered, "Everything's going to be

okay, sweetie." She kissed Bloom on the cheek. Bloom asked, "Why did you do that?"

Flora told her, "I just wanted to comfort you. Did I do something wrong?" Bloom

responded, "It's okay. It's just that I never got kissed by a girl before. You have soft lips,

Flora." She told her, "I'm glad you liked it, Bloom. Stella mentioned something about

shopping, right? Can I join you?" Bloom said, "Of course you can." Flora went to get her

wallet. Bloom thought to herself, "Flora's lips were really soft. I know that she was just

being nice, but the feeling of her lips on my cheek was like a rose. She was trying to just

cheer me up, but I'm starting to feel very energetic." Bloom thought about the moment

between them. It was like a rewinding tape, and it just kept on playing repeatedly in

Bloom's head. Every time she thought about it, she began to blush. Stella yelled, "I'm

ready, Bloom! I'm going to help you recover from this depression!" Flora joined them,

and the trio left Alfea. They arrived at the Mall of Magix. Stella took Bloom and Flora to

buy some clothes. When Stella saw Bloom's outfit, she was happy. Stella commented,

"That looks like your normal outfit, except it's in pink! It looks amazing!" When Bloom

saw Flora's outfit, her face was red. Flora had on a blue shirt that showed some cleavage,

and a green skirt. Bloom said, "Flora, you look great! I like that outfit!" Stella asked,

"Bloom, why are you blushing? Do you see any cute boys around?" She responded, "Not

really. I'm blushing because of something else." Bloom didn't want Stella to know about

the unusual kiss between her and Flora, because she knew that Stella was trying hard to

cheer her up. She didn't want Stella's efforts to be wasted. Stella exclaimed, "Wow, they

have red shoes for sale! I will buy those! I'll be right back, Bloom!" Stella ran to the shoe

store. Bloom asked, "Flora, can I talk to you?" They sat down at a table. Bloom

explained, "I need to talk to you. It's about the kiss. I need to tell you something."

Before Flora could ask, Bloom kissed her on the lips. Flora didn't pull away because that

wouldn't be polite to ruin something. She stroked Bloom's hair with her hand. It was

amazing that nobody was watching them. The kiss was over. Flora said, "Bloom, I really

liked that. Since we had our first kiss, does that make us a couple?" She told her, "Yes,

Flora. You took away my pain. You deserve something for helping me." Meanwhile,

Stella finally purchased her shoes. The cashier told her, "You're a really foxy lady."

Stella replied, "You are a pervert." She saw his name tag. Stella said, "Bye, Jonesy."

She exclaimed, "Let's go back to Alfea, girls!" They paid for everything, and they left the

mall. Flora noticed that the flowers didn't look good. She used a spell to make them

better. She took a red rose, and she gave it to Bloom. Flora whispered, "A rose is the

flower of love, honey." Bloom commented, "It smells really good. Thank you, Flora."

Stella cheered, "Bloom, I'm so happy that you found someone! You and Flora are dating!

That's somewhat unexpected, but I'm still happy for you! This is great!" Bloom asked,

"Wait a minute. Stella, you knew about it?" She explained, "I saw the signs, Bloom. The

way you were looking at each other, you blushed at Flora's cleavage, and I saw the kiss."

Bloom and Flora walked next to each other, while they were holding hands.

**Did you like this one-shot? It's my first one, but I like it. I will make some more **

**stories soon! I hope you liked this one!**


	2. The Attraction Spell

Bloom and Flora were happy to be a couple. They were good roommates, too. Bloom

thought to herself, "Dating a girl might seem strange, but I like it. Flora's so sweet and

caring. I hope Sky is happy with his fiancé, because I won't go back to him." She got out

of bed, and she hugged Kiko. She asked, "Kiko, where's Flora?" He made gestures, and

he pretended to be eating something. Bloom cheered, "She's in the cafeteria! Thanks,

Kiko!" She ran out of the room, and she headed to the cafeteria. Bloom saw Flora sitting

at a table, and she was drinking tea. She said, "Good morning, Flora." She replied, "Good

morning, Bloom. You look beautiful. What should we do today?" Bloom suggested,

"Flora, today will be great. We're learning an attraction spell. I don't know why we

should use it, since I love you." Bloom sat down, and she rested her head on Flora's

shoulder. Flora smiled passionately, and she kissed Bloom on the cheek. Once again,

Bloom blushed. Flora's kiss felt like a sense of beauty flowing through her body. Flora

poured some of her sweet tea into a blue cup for Bloom. She drank it, and Bloom enjoyed

the taste. Then, the girls headed to class. They sat down at their adjacent desks. The

professor said, "Hello, class! Today, we're learning the attraction spell. It might be tricky,

but it will work." Bloom asked, "Are there certain restrictions to this spell?" The

professor replied, "Well, it won't work on inanimate objects. I don't think it works on

water. It won't work on trees, either. Now, can I have someone come up to the front of

the class?" Bloom walked up to the front of the class. The professor told her, "The spell

is _charmingen attractis._" Bloom shouted, "_Charmingen attractis!_" She fired pink energy

from her hand, and it hit the glass window. The pink energy bounced off the window, and

it hit Flora. The remaining energy hit Bloom. Flora had feelings of love. She already had

feelings for Bloom, but these feelings were a lot stronger. The same thing happened to

Bloom. She said, "Flora, my love. You're an amazing thing to look at, just like the

sunrise." Flora replied, "You're right, my sweet Bloom. Your red hair is lovely, like a

rose." She looked at Bloom, and she kissed her on the lips. Bloom put her hands around

Flora's waist, and she returned the kiss. The entire class was shocked. Stella commented,

"Their feelings for each other shot up to another level! It's sweet, but strange." Flora

seductively told Bloom, "I'm glad you like my kisses. They make you feel happy, don't

they?" Bloom responded, "Of course, my Flora. We should do something romantic."

Bloom used magic, and she made a big, red heart appear on the chalkboard. Then, the

magic put "Bloom Plus Flora" inside the heart. The professor said, "Well, that's over.

_Reversun spellonius!_" The attraction spell was broken. He explained, "They

demonstrated an important part about this spell. It increases the level of attraction,

depending on how much energy is put into it. Bloom didn't use much energy, but I'm

shocked that this spell worked on two girls!" Next, the bell rang loudly and everyone left

class. Stella, Musa, and Tecna took Bloom and Flora into Stella's room to discuss

something. Tecna asked, "Are you two okay? You surprised everyone." Musa

commented, "That was just crazy. I didn't see that coming." Bloom explained, "I was so

depressed, but Stella and Flora helped me out of it. Well, Flora and I kissed yesterday."

Tecna exclaimed, "Oh, wow! How was your first kiss?" Bloom said, "Flora has soft lips.

They feel great." Flora liked this comment and she added, "Bloom, your lips have this

sweet taste." Musa announced, "Speaking of taste, let's get some lunch! It's chow time!"

They left Alfea, and they took a train to the Mall of Magix. The Winx girls got some

pizza. Bloom told everyone, "Cheese is such a great flavor of pizza. It tastes like

heaven." Stella said, "You're right about that! I'm happy that you two are dating, even

though it's kind of weird." They finished the pizza, and the girls headed back to Alfea.

Bloom and Flora went into their room. Flora said, "Today was great, Bloom. Thanks for

hitting me with that spell." Bloom told Flora, "It brought out the sparks between us."

Bloom and Flora sat on the bed. They smiled at each other. Next, they shared a romantic

kiss. After it was done, Flora was happy. She said, "I love you, Bloom. You have the

sweetest eyes that I've ever seen." Bloom hugged her, and the two girls looked at the

beautiful sunset.

**I hope you liked Chapter 2! My stories are awesome, right? Maybe there will be a Chapter 3. Standby for updates!**


	3. Love Prevails Against Witches

Bloom and Flora got out of bed. Bloom said, "Good morning, Flora! The sunlight is

harsh!" Flora replied, "Good morning, Bloom. This harsh sunlight is good for my new

plant. It's from a place called the Northern Desert." Suddenly, the green plant started

dancing. It yelled, "For us Cherubi plants, that sunlight is great! I'm ready to blossom!"

The leaves transformed the plant into a golden, dancing, talking cherry plant. Bloom

asked, "How did you get this plant, Flora?" She responded, "I ate a cherry, and I put the

seeds into a flower pot with some soil. I added water, and the sunlight completed the

task." Kiko noticed the cherry plant, and it screamed. Bloom cuddled him in her arms.

She said, "Don't worry, Kiko. It won't hurt you. It seems friendly." Then, Bloom and

Flora headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. They sat down at a table, and Stella was there.

She shouted, "Good morning, girls! These waffles are delicious!" Bloom and Flora

wanted to get some, but the lines were too long. Bloom said, "I have an idea. _Prepari _

_wafflonis!_" She created two plates with sweet-smelling waffles. The spell included forks,

knives, and syrup. The girls ate their delicious waffles. Stella said, "That spell is cool!

Anyway, I have great news. Today, Magix Blend opened up their shop!" Bloom asked,

"What's Magix Blend?" Stella explained, "It's a really cool coffee shop. Just like

everything else in the world of Magix, it's not an ordinary place. In order to boost the

perfection of the coffee, they use magic. However, there's one small drawback. It's near

the witches' hangout." Bloom told her, "After class, we can go there." The bell rang.

Everyone headed to class. In the hallway, Bloom and Flora held hands. Flora said,

"Bloom, you have some syrup on your lips. I'll get rid of it." She kissed Bloom on the

lips. Bloom thought to herself, "This is great. Flora's really good at this. Her warm lips

are getting rid of the syrup. Bloom put her hand on Flora's shoulder, and she returned the

kiss. Flora thought to herself, "She's younger, but I can feel that spark between us."

Flora's idea was good, but there was one issue. The sticky, maple syrup had gotten their

lips stuck together. In order to separate their lips to get to class on time, Bloom used her

tongue to lick Flora's lips. They were now separated. The girls headed into class.

The professor said, "Hello, class. Today, we will continue working on the attraction spell.

You saw it at a minor level, but let's go into a major level. Bloom, please come up here."

She walked up to the front of the class. The professor told her, "Say charmingen

attractis!" Bloom shouted, "Charmingen attractis!" She used lots of energy, and Flora

was hit again. The energy also hit Bloom. They walked towards each other.

**(Warning: Contents are maturing.)**

Bloom exclaimed, "Hello, Flora! You look so sexy, as always." Flora said, "My sweet,

lovely Bloom. You make me feel so good." Flora put her hands on Bloom's waist. Then,

Flora had a sense of enjoyment. What she was about to do, would surprise the class. She

needed Bloom's permission. Bloom told her, "Do it, Flora." She shifted her hands to the

front of Bloom's pants. She slowly pulled them down. Bloom shouted, "You can't have

all the fun, Flora!" She removed Flora's blouse, and that showed Flora's pink bra. She

seductively told Bloom, "Do whatever you want, sweetie. We can do it now, or we can

do this tonight." Stella shouted, "This spell will speed up their relationship!" Musa and

Tecna were just shocked. Bloom and Flora fell on to the floor. Bloom thought to herself,

"Flora's on top of me and this feels amazing." She kissed Flora on the lips, and she put

one hand inside Flora's skirt. The professor announced, "Reversun spellonius!" The spell

was reversed. Bloom and Flora's clothes returned to their bodies. They sat in the chairs.

**(Mature scene ends.)**

The professor explained, "That is a high level of attraction. This spell can bring out major

emotions." Next, the bell rang. Tecna said, "That was a surprise. I'm glad you didn't go

any further." Musa added, "Yeah, Tecna's right about that. Some spells need to have

boundaries." Stella commented, "Anyway, let's go to that new coffee shop! I'm thirsty."

They left Alfea, and the five girls went through the forest. Suddenly, they ran into two

little boys who were twins. The one in the red shirt said, "Hi, nice ladies. Can you help

us? We've been looking for a Grass Jewel, and someone said that they found one near the

witches' hangout. We went there, and all we found was this." The other twin brother

handed a piece of paper to Stella. It said: _The Grass Jewel is now in our possession. If _

_you're too afraid to get it, go cry to those stupid Alfea fairies! We'll wait in the dark _

_alley. _Stella exclaimed, "This is a ransom note! You guys better not go there. It sounds

like a trap. What kind of bullies would threaten little kids like you?" Bloom added, "This

sounds like something Icy, Stormy, and Darcy would do. We'll get your jewel back." The

girls transformed into their Winx forms, and they flew away. Meanwhile, Icy and her

sisters were happy to finally have the Grass Jewel. Darcy shouted, "This jewel will

increase our energy levels! Those kids are probably on their way here. We can easily

defeat them!" Suddenly, the Winx girls appeared! Bloom told them, "You should fight

someone your own size." She shot fireballs at them. Icy yelled, "You should chill out!"

She unleashed an ice beam, and it hit Flora! She was frozen solid! Bloom got angry. She

exclaimed, "Don't freeze my girlfriend like that!" She unleashed fireballs consecutively,

and the evil trio was defeated! Icy groaned, "You win this time, fairies. Here, take the

stupid jewel!" She handed it to Bloom. Stella said, "Sun Power!" The five girls were

teleported to the forest. Flora was trying to get warm. Stella gave the jewel back to the

brothers, and they went to Red Fountain. Bloom walked over to Flora. She asked, "Are

you okay? I took a precaution, and I brought some hot tea. It's your favorite." She handed

a purple cup to Flora. As she drank the hot tea, Flora felt better. She told Bloom, "Thank

you so much, Bloom." She kissed her on the cheek. Stella announced, "At least tea won't

get their lips stuck together!" Everyone laughed, and they went back to Alfea.

**How was Chapter 3? It was interesting, wasn't it? I've never done a romance story, but I like this one. Maybe there will be a Chapter 4. Standby for an update!**


	4. From Sadness to Happiness

Bloom woke up and she heard something hitting the window. Flora was already awake,

and she was sitting on the bed. Bloom asked, "What is hitting the window?" Flora

replied, "It's hail, and that's really weird. There aren't any winter plants around here.

Plus, it's really cold outside. I feel bad for the plants." She had a sad look on her face.

Bloom wondered, "Flora does the weather change a lot in this realm?"

She explained, "Not really. Something's wrong with the Winx Weather Institute. It's the

place that controls the weather." Then, Stella walked in. She shouted, "Hello, girls! This

hail is crazy! Winter clothes aren't in season yet!" Next, Tecna and Musa walked in.

Tecna explained, "According to the weather scanner, this hail is only targeting us. This is

highly illogical." Musa said, "Surprisingly, this hail is making an awesome rhythm!"

Bloom told Flora, "The plants are suffering, but don't worry. Breakfast will calm your

mind, Flora. _Prepari pancakus!_" In an instant, stacks of syrup-covered, hot pancakes

appeared for everyone. Bloom added forks and knives, too. Flora cheered, "Bloom, you

are the sweetest girlfriend!" She kissed Bloom on the cheek, and everyone ate the

delicious pancakes. Bloom noticed that Flora was still somewhat sad about the plants.

Bloom had an idea. She remembered what happened in class. Bloom didn't want her

friends to be shocked, since they had seen the results of the attraction spell.

Bloom whispered, "Flora, get ready for a third time. They say it's the best of them all."

Flora told her, "Let's save it for later. First, I think we should go to the Winx Weather

Institute." Bloom realized her reason for that and she added, "I think Icy and her sisters

are the cause of this hail. Flora, I'm going with you." They transformed into their Winx

outfits, and they flew off to the Winx Weather Institute. Bloom groaned, "When you're

being hit with hail, it's hard to fly." After ten minutes, the girls reached the institute.

The witches were nowhere in sight, though. However, Bloom and Flora were shocked to

see a live plant using its vines to work the controls. Bloom shouted, "Stop it, you plant!

Why are you doing this?" The blue and arctic-looking plant explained, "My seeds were

planted in an arctic place, but my owners moved me to this part of Magix! It's hot, and I

like it cold! Bloom said, "You're only doing this to us! Tell me why." The plant took its

vines off the controls and it said, "Icy told me to position disastrous weather upon the

fairies. Stormy wanted me to make it hail. Then, she wanted me to make a freezing

blizzard." Flora walked over to it. She told it, "You really don't like doing this, do you? I

know a cold place for you. First, turn the weather back to normal." The arctic plant used

its vines to press the buttons, and that returned everything back to normal.

Flora whispered, "_Transpora frostis._" The plant was warped to a very cold area.

Bloom cheered, "Flora, you did it! The sun is starting to come out! That's good!"

Flora said, "Listen, Bloom. The institute's employees aren't going to be back until next

week. Plus, I don't want to shock everyone again. Do the attraction spell with energy."

Bloom shouted, "_Charmingen attractis!_" Once again, the two girls were deeply in love.

**(Warning: Contents are maturing.)**

Flora and Bloom's clothes returned to normal. Flora locked the institute's front door. She

said, "Honey, it's getting warm in here. I feel good." Bloom responded, "I'll make you

feel great." She removed Flora's blouse, thus revealing her pink bra. Flora had a

seductive smile on her face. She told Bloom, "Let's share the love, sweetie." She

removed Bloom's jeans, and that revealed Bloom's blue panties. They held each other

close, and they shared a romantic kiss. While they were kissing, Bloom removed her top.

Flora removed her skirt. She put her hands near Bloom's waist, and she started rubbing

her back. Bloom told her, "Your hands are so soft. I like that about you, Flora. Keep

going." Bloom enjoyed this, and she wanted to return the favor. She put her hands around

Flora's waist, and she pulled down her panties. However, Flora stopped her. She

explained, "Tonight, your hands can go as low as they want to. For now, let's not rush

this sweet love. Bloom, you're a good kisser." She replied, "I told you that the third time

would be enjoyable." Afterwards, they fell on the floor. This time, Bloom was on top of

Flora. She kissed her on the cheek, while Flora rested her head on Bloom's shoulder.

**(Mature scene ends.)**

They put their clothes back on, and they heard the door open. Stella said, "I was

wondering about why you were taking a long time. I have a key for this place."

Bloom asked, "Did you hear everything, Stella?" She responded, "Yes, I did. I followed

you, and I stood by the door." Flora wondered, "Where did you get the key?" Stella told

them, "Remember that perverted cashier from the mall? I think his name was Jonesy.

Anyway, he works here now." Jonesy came in and said, "I get fired every day."

Stella went back to Alfea. Bloom and Flora headed back too, and they had the happiest

smiles on their faces. Flora told Bloom, "After experiencing hot and cold moments, let's

get some tea." Bloom exclaimed, "Of course we will, my sweet Flora."

**How was Chapter 4? Bloom and Flora have a good romance going. Well, that's four chapters! Would you like five?**


	5. Flora Returns The Favor

Flora was brushing Bloom's beautiful, red hair. She said, "Your hair is nice, Bloom."

Bloom told her, "Thanks, Flora! Your hair is nice, too. You know what's nicer?" Flora

wondered, "What's nicer, Bloom?" Suddenly, they heard their stomachs growl.

Bloom and Flora left their room, and they went to get some breakfast. They noticed that

Tecna was sitting at a table with her laptop. Bloom said, "Hi, Tecna." She said, "Good

morning, Bloom and Flora. There's something that I need to ask you two." The girls sat

down at the green table. Tecna asked, "Have you informed your parents about this

relationship?" Bloom told her, "No, I haven't. I don't know how they would react."

Flora commented, "In Linphea, most people are supportive of things." Bloom shouted,

"_Prepari pancakus!"_ Suddenly, three plates appeared on the table.They had tasty,

blueberry pancakes on them. Flora hugged Bloom. She said, "Bloom, you're so

considerate. Anyway, I think that we should tell your parents. They might be very

understanding about it." Bloom and Flora went back into the hallways, and they found a

phone on the wall. Bloom had a nervous look on her face. She asked, "Flora, what if

they're not okay with it? What will happen to us?" She whispered in her ear, "Don't

worry, Bloom. They might be okay with it." To get rid of this nervousness, Bloom

quickly dialed the number. Her mother, Vanessa, answered the phone. She asked, "Hello?

Bloom, is that you?" She replied, "Yes, mom. There's something that I need to tell you."

Bloom told her mom about her new relationship. She responded, "Bloom, you're a sweet

girl. If that's how you feel, then I will be supporting you!" Then, Bloom's dad came into

the kitchen. He began to drink his coffee. Vanessa told him, "Honey, our daughter has a

girlfriend." Mike spit out his coffee. He exclaimed, "What? Does my life have to get

weirder? Can I talk to Bloom?" Vanessa handed the phone to Mike. He asked Bloom,

"Why did you choose her, honey? What happened to that boy with the blond hair?"

Bloom said, "Dad, he lied to me. He has a fiancé, and he lied about his identity." Mike

replied, "That's not good, Bloom. Tell Flora that we are giving you two permission to

date." Flora noticed Bloom's happy expression on her face. She thought to herself, "I

knew that her parents would be okay with it. This is great!" Bloom said goodbye to her

parents, and she hung up the phone. Bloom cheered, "We can be together, Flora! I feel so

happy! Let's go to class." However, the girls were suddenly transported to Cloud Tower!

Icy exclaimed, "We've finally got the pixies! We'll get the Dragon Fire!" Bloom said,

"I'll never give it to you, Icy!" She shouted, "Why don't you freeze, pixie?" She

unleashed a blizzard, but Bloom and Flora dodged it. However, Darcy zapped them with

purple lightning from behind! Bloom and Flora were knocked unconscious!

Then, Flora and Bloom could feel themselves being dragged off to another room.

When Bloom woke up, she noticed that she was tied to a marble column and the ropes

obviously had a spell on them to keep them from being broken. Icy said, "I'm glad you're

awake, little pixie. Your power will belong to me!" Bloom asked, "Where's Flora?"

Icy explained, "We tied her up to the column behind you. If you give us your powers,

then we'll let you go." Flora overheard this and she cried, "Don't do it, Bloom!"

Icy angrily yelled, "Be quiet! I'll be back later, and I'll extract the powers from you.

If you don't give it to me, your friend will pay the price."

She left the room, and Bloom had a worried look on her face. Flora commented, "Bloom,

don't give her your powers! She'll use them in evil ways! Trust me, Bloom!"

Bloom explained, "It might be the only way, Flora. I don't want to lose you, or my

powers. There's no way to get out of this. I love you, Flora."

Flora thought to herself, "I won't let you do this, Bloom." The spacious room had the two

marble columns, and a vase with flowers in it. Flora got one hand free from the ropes,

and she put a spell on the flowers. They extended their spike-covered vines, and the

flowers cut Flora's ropes. She told the flowers, "I want you to cut the ropes around that

column!" They extended the spike-covered vines, and Bloom was free! She cheered,

"You saved me, Flora!" She replied, "You're welcome, sweetie. Flowers, get us out of

here!" First, the spike-covered vines made a hole in the wall! Then, the vines threw

Bloom and Flora through the hole! The flowers threw them using lots of power, and the

girls landed on the Alfea campus. Stella ran outside. She exclaimed, "You two fell out of

the sky! Are you all right?" Bloom and Flora stood up. Bloom said, "We're okay, but I'm

going to sleep." Flora had a happy look on her face and she added, "I'm going to sleep,

too. We'll see you at dinner, Stella." The girls headed to their room for peace.

Bloom told Flora, "I saved you once, and you returned the favor. Thanks, Flora."

Flora responded, "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Bloom. You're the best

girlfriend." They sat on the bed, and they shared a kiss.

**(Warning: Contents are maturing.)**

Bloom began to lie down on the bed, and Flora got on top of her. She whispered, "If it's

fine with you, we can go further." Bloom replied, "Do anything you want to me."

Flora removed Bloom's jeans, and she had a seductive smirk on her face.

Then, she kissed Bloom on the lips. Bloom thought to herself, "She's an amazing kisser."

Flora whispered in Bloom's ear, "I'm attracted to you, honey. We're a nice pair of

lovers." Bloom said, "We do make a good pair." Flora poked Bloom's bellybutton, and

she laughed. Flora cheered, "You're ticklish!" She tickled Bloom everywhere.

Then, Bloom and Flora switched places. Bloom took off Flora's blouse, and she rubbed

her bra. Then, she massaged Flora's back. She said, "Bloom, that feels great. Did you use

the attraction spell?" Bloom told her, "This morning, I put it on our pancakes."

Bloom removed Flora's skirt, and she saw her purple panties.

Flora commented, "I can hear someone coming." The girls put their clothes back on.

**(Mature scene ends.)**

Stella walked in and she said, "Shopping is fun! I love buying cute clothes!"

Flora asked, "Where are your shopping bags?" Musa came in with ten shopping bags.

She told Stella, "Next time, don't go to a sale that's early in the morning."

Bloom said, "Flora saved my life today. She's an awesome girlfriend."

**How was Chapter 5? Should I go for six? Standby, awesome readers!**

.


	6. First Date

Bloom went out to the balcony, and she looked at the night sky. She thought to herself,

"Stella's on a date with Brandon, Musa's out with Riven, and Tecna's with Timmy."

Bloom pushed this subject out of her mind, and she sat down on the bed.

Kiko jumped on to the bed. Bloom smiled, and she hugged him.

Bloom wondered, "Have you seen Flora, Kiko?" He shook his head no.

Flora walked into the room, and she had twenty dollars in her hand. She said, "Bloom, it

looks like a nice night. The others are on dates, so that leaves us alone. I have twenty

dollars, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight."

Bloom responded, "Sure, Flora! Although, I have an idea. _Roomus dimensionus!_"

This spell changed the size and the appearance of the room, and it turned their room into

a restaurant-like setting. Also, the spell created a table with plates of cheese pizza on it.

Flora cheered, "This is great, Bloom! It feels like a date." Bloom remembered something.

She turned off the lights, and she made lighted candles appear on the red table.

They sat down on two chairs, and they started eating the slices of cheese pizza.

Bloom exclaimed, "This pizza is delicious!" Flora replied, "You're right, Bloom. This

pizza is great! It tastes amazing." After they were done with the pizza, Bloom used a spell

to create creamy, tasty, strawberry cheesecakes for dessert.

As Bloom and Flora enjoyed their cheesecake, Stella was enjoying her date.

Stella and Brandon 

The happy couple went to the mall, because Stella needed some new outfits to match her

brown eyes. She said, "I hope we have enough money, snookums." Brandon pulled out

his blue wallet and he replied, "Don't worry, Stella. I have three-hundred dollars in here.

Sky gave me his money, since his parents send too much money for him sometimes.

Anyway, where should we go first?" Stella noticed a fancy clothing store close by. She

grabbed Brandon's hand, and they ran inside. Stella noticed six pairs of shoes on a shelf.

She exclaimed, "They're all high heels, but they come in red, blue, green, yellow, brown,

and purple!" Stella noticed a nearby employee and she asked, "How much are these pairs

of shoes? They would go great for each day of the week." The employee had a bored look

on her face and she explained that those high heels were only one dollar each.

Brandon picked up the six boxes of shoes and he went to the bored employee.

She scanned the six pairs of shoes, totaled up the price, and she handed the boxes to

Brandon and Stella. As she was leaving, Stella caught a glimpse of the girl's name tag,

and she said goodbye to Gwen. She didn't Brandon to have to carry the heavy boxes, so

she used magic to shrink them down into her purse.

Bloom and Flora

The girls had finished their delicious strawberry cheesecake, and they smiled at each

other. Bloom said, "Flora, you have some frosting on your lips." Bloom gave her a nice

kiss on the lips, and she used her tongue to get rid of the frosting. Flora liked how the

date was going. She asked, "Can you change our setting for this date, Bloom? I'm

starting to feel cold." Bloom had a captivating smile on her face. She said, "Flora, you're

about to feel really warm. _Roomus dimensionus!_" The room changed from a restaurant-

like area to a hot spring. Also, Flora noticed that her clothes had been changed into a red

bikini. Bloom's clothes had changed into a blue bikini, too. She told Flora, "This hot

spring is just what we need." They went into the water. Flora yelled, "This is really hot

water, Bloom! Anyway, it feels wonderful. This is the best night of my life."

Bloom swam over to Flora. She put her hands around Flora's waist, and she moved them

up. Flora realized what was about to happen, but she knew that it would be enjoyable.

**(Warning: Contents are maturing.)**

Bloom helped Flora remove her bikini top, and that revealed her breasts. Flora blushed

intensely, but she told Bloom to keep going. Bloom moved her hands lower, and she took

off Flora's bikini bottom. Flora asked, "Can I have some fun, sweetie?" She turned to

Bloom, and she removed her clothes. They both blushed at each other.

Flora began to rub Bloom's body. She moaned, "That feels nice, Flora. Now, prepare to

feel warm." Bloom used a fire spell to heat up the water, which created steam and

bubbles. Flora felt relaxed, and Bloom rested her head on Flora's womanhood.

Flora began to stroke Bloom's hair and she whispered, "That feels good, Bloom."

They shared a romantic kiss, and they could feel the sparks between them.

Bloom and Flora switched places. Flora liked having her head on Bloom's womanhood.

She thought to herself, "Bloom's body is so beautiful. She's so sexy."

**(Mature scene ends.)**

Bloom and Flora got out of the hot spring, and Bloom changed the room back to normal.

Their clothes came back, too. Bloom looked at Flora with a happy face and she said,

"Flora, I'm glad we took it to the next level. I enjoyed our date."

Suddenly, the trio of evil witches appeared on the balcony! Icy shouted, "Hello, pixies!

We have some unfinished business with you." Bloom replied, "You're not getting my

powers, Icy!" Bloom and Flora transformed into their Winx forms. They took this battle

to the skies. Darcy tried to zap them with purple energy, but she missed.

Stormy yelled, "Stop dodging, so we can steal the power!" She created cyclones, which

caused Bloom and Flora to fall into the forest. The witches flew down there.

Icy fired her freezing blasts at them. Bloom and Flora were hit very hard.

At that moment, Icy was struck in the head by some rocks! A voice said, "Don't mess

with them, you bullies!" Bloom exclaimed, "You're the twins who had that jewel! Why

are you here?" The talkative twin said, "I'm Jeff, and this is Geoff. We're the Jeff

brothers! We could see the battle all the way from Red Fountain, so we came for a closer

view." Geoff threw rocks at the Trix. The rocks hit Icy on the head, and she was dizzy.

She asked, "Can I get a coffee?" Then, she fainted. Stormy and Darcy flew away with

her. The girls thanked the twins, and they flew back to Alfea.

When they got back to Alfea, they were surprised. Stella, Musa, and Tecna were there.

Bloom asked, "How did you get here?" Stella explained that the dates had ended an hour

ago, so she teleported back to Alfea with Musa and Tecna.

Musa asked, "What went down between you two tonight?" Flora responded, "Not much.

We just talked." Tecna wondered, "When Timmy and I were reading about technology

on his laptop, why did it detect a nearby hot spring? That's impossible, isn't it?"

Stella said, "All of these shoes look great! I'll wear these red ones tomorrow."

Bloom and Flora smiled at each other, and they made tea appear for everybody.

**How was Chapter 6? Did you like it? Please read and review!**


End file.
